Give Me All of Your Love
by sterolineendgame
Summary: When Lady Caroline catches Lord Stefan's eye at the ball, he is overwhelmed by her beauty. Some people say it's love at first sight, but how can they be together when all odds are against them? Time Period: 1400, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This takes place in Britain in the 1400's. Just wanted to clear that up.**_

* * *

><p>"No, wear the blue one. It matches your eyes." Katherine insisted, shoving the ball gown at her best friend.<p>

"I like the red." Elena argued, pushing her twin out of the way.

"Please, just stop." Caroline huffed. "My head is going to explode." The blonde fell back on her bed with an 'oof', while rubbing her temples. Later that evening was the Mikaelson's ball, it was the biggest party of the year. Almost every lord and lady attended, most looking for someone to court them if not already with a companion. Katherine was to be going to the ball with Elijah Mikaelson, King Niklaus' older brother. She was married to Elijah last year, and moved to his estate. Elena - being her only family still alive - moved with her, and Caroline had come as well. Caroline's parents both died when she was young, so the Gilbert's took her in as their own. She grew up with Elena and Katherine, who both treated her like a sister. Unfortunately Grayson and Miranda died in a carriage accident, when the girls were only in their early teens. With the money that they inherited the three of them continued living on the Gilbert estate, until Katherine met her husband.

Elena was also going to the ball with someone, Damon Salvatore. They first saw each other a few months ago, and were immediately drawn to one another. Damon made it his mission to court Elena, and the relationship between the two has grown so strong that it is rare to ever see them apart. Except for now, when it was 'sister bonding time', as Katherine liked to put it.

"We are sorry, Caroline. But the blue dress will have the suitors lining up out the door." Katherine smirked, still focused on getting her way.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Fine, the blue one it is." Katherine gave a little squeal, and threw a victory grin at Elena.

"Since your so happy about winning this little debate, you can have the honor of lacing Caroline's corset." Elena retorted, and walked out of the room. Caroline could not help but giggled at the look on Katherine's face.

"Let us get this over with. I need to get ready myself." Katherine scowled. Caroline controlled her laughing and gathered the corset, that was sitting on top of the bright blue gown, and matching jacket. She decided against wearing a chemise, and settled for a corset instead. She wanted to look nice, considering she was trying to attract suitors. Caroline quickly unlaced the cream colored chemise she was wearing at the moment, and shimmed it off. The blonde placed the baby blue corset around her torso and held onto the bed post in front of her.

"Caroline, are there any particular suitors you are interested in?" Katherine questioned, while pulling on the laces of the corset, causing Caroline to suck in a breath.

"No one particular." Caroline answered, gripping the bed harder, as Katherine pulled the corset strings again.

"Are you sure? I saw you speaking with Tyler Lockwood for quite awhile at the last ball." Katherine did not miss the slight blush that crept to her best friend's cheeks, when she snapped her head back to look at her.

"I was not speaking to Lord Lockwood for long." Caroline testified, avoiding Katherine's eyes. The twin grabbed Caroline's shoulders making her face front again.

"Well, I have been informed by Elijah that he might be attending the ball tonight." Katherine stated. "Perhaps if you spend the night with him, you shall discover an interest in each other. He may even start courting you. Who knows, he could be good in bed."

"Katherine!" Caroline gasped. "We have only spoken once, and I am in no rush to pursue someone."

"You are twenty two years old, you should be looking for a husband." She persisted.

"I am. But, I am not in any hurry. I wish to be with someone I know I feel strongly for."

"Try giving it a chance, maybe Tyler is the one." With that Katherine finished lacing Caroline's corset, and took a step back. "All done."

"Thank you." Caroline said pulling on her fluffy gown.

"You look fantastic, I cannot wait to see you at the ball." Katherine responded with a wink, and strolled out the door.

* * *

><p>Stefan tapped his foot anxiously on the carriage floor. He never enjoyed balls, all of the people there criticizing you on your every move made him feel extremely nervous. Especially when he was being pushed to find a women to court by his older brother. Stefan glanced out the window and saw that the carriage was pulling up to a castle. The Mikaelson Crest was engraved on the wooden drawbridge, being lowered for them to cross. Stefan had been to the Mikaelson's castle a few times before when Damon would visit Elena. He was familiar with the structure and somewhat knew his way around, only occasionally getting lost. He felt the vehicle come to a halt, and the door opened. Stefan followed his brother out and into the castle.<p>

"Are you ready to find a women to court, brother?" Damon asked, while putting a reassuring arm around Stefan's shoulders.

"As ready as I will ever been." Stefan replied sarcastically, and patted down his blood red doublet. Damon smiled, and began walking to Elena's chamber, while Stefan started towards the ballroom.

He entered the tall ballroom doors, and was hit with the chatter or hundreds of people talking animatedly to each other. Stefan walked to the banister looking out into the crowd of people. He nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, the large amount of people already getting to him. Stefan was shy, he wasn't the social type like his brother. Stefan could only have a steady conversation to those he has been introduced to before, and even fewer he opened up to. Stefan began descending the long spiral staircase, when a blonde head caught his eye. He froze in his tracks, she was beautiful. Her golden curls cascaded perfectly over her shoulders and back, and the baby blue dress she was wearing defined her figure magnificently. He continued his way down the stairs, keeping his eye on her as he did. As Stefan got closer, he could see her face more clearly. She had sky blue eyes, that twinkled like the stars. Her pink, full lips were pulled into a bright smile, exposing her perfectly straight teeth. Her pale skin was without any sort of blemish, and her cheeks splattered with light freckles. She wore a little rosy tint on her cheeks and lips, not that she needed it. Her skirt flowed down around her hips, and trailed a little behind her. The blue corset laced tightly around her abdomen and chest, pushed up her breasts, exposing some cleavage. She wore a matching jacket covering half of her arms, and white gloves that ended where the jacket sleeves did. She was talking with Elena's twin, _Katherine_. Stefan courted Katherine for a period of time, he was very much in love. In fact they were betrothed. But when her parents died the two of them had grown apart, and Katherine ended things between them. He took it very hard, and was depressed for quite some time. Eventually he began healing back up, and returning to his old self. Now she was married, and Stefan was still without a wife. He waited for Katherine to disperse, then made the rest of the way over to the mystery woman. Stefan was about to get her attention when she turned around, running right into him.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She quickly apologized, getting flustered. Caroline looked him over, he was undeniably attractive, and he appeared to be very lean. She wondered what his body looked like under his clothing.

"My apologies." Stefan's voice snapped her from her thoughts, making her blush again. "Stefan Salvatore." He introduced himself as he bowed.

"Caroline Forbes." Caroline curtsied back. Stefan looked at her gloved hands, and noticed no ring. She was not betrothed, and judging by how attractively she was dressed, Caroline was most likely not being courted either.

"It is delightful to meet you, Miss Forbes. Excuse my forwardness, but you look rather beautiful." Stefan complimented, his eyes raking over her from head to toe. Caroline's face tinged red, and she smiled shyly looking into Stefan's green eyes. No one has ever called her beautiful, well maybe her family but that wasn't the same. Stefan had meant it, he thought she was beautiful.

"Why thank you. You look handsome yourself." Caroline returned the compliment. Stefan grabbed two goblets of wine from a passing servant, and handed one to Caroline. There finger tips skimmed, and Caroline could swear she felt a spark. She pulled her hand back, and took an eager sip of her beverage. Stefan studied Caroline's face, she was acting timid. Did she feel it too?

"So, Miss Forbes-,"

"Please, call me Caroline."

"_Caroline_, how do you know the Mikaelson's?" Stefan inquired. Caroline shivered at the way her name sounded rolling off of Stefan's tongue, sending shocks to her core. A feeling she was entirely unfamiliar with. She recomposed herself before diving into her back story. She admired how Stefan was listening the whole time, he didn't interrupt her. At the point where she shared to him about her parents death, he placed a comforting hand on her arm.

Stefan felt sympathetic for the strong woman standing in front of him. She endured so much loss, and grief, yet her personality resembled the sun. She was Katherine's sister, not biologically, but by love. Caroline finished with her story, and sent Stefan a happy smile. It was so easy to share her life story with him. He was so compassionate.

"Now that you know what my life is like, I think it would be only fair if you shared yours with me." Caroline insisted, taking a gulp of wine. She didn't know if her throat was dry from talking, or from the look Stefan was giving her. He looked at her like she was a crowned jewel. Like she was a picture of perfection. Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but string music began traveling through the air.

Stefan held his hand out for Caroline to take it. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Caroline placed her hand in Stefan's, she couldn't ignore the spark she felt this time. He led her to the dance floor, and placed his hand on her waist. Caroline leaned into his touch, wanting his hand to stay there forever. She snaked her delicate fingers up his chest, resting them on his shoulder. His body felt hard, no doubt that he was in great shape. Stefan grabbed her other hand, and intwined their fingers, they fit like puzzle pieces.

Stefan couldn't describe how good it felt to have Caroline in his arms. He felt like he would break her if he held her too tightly, but he also knew she was stronger than that. They fell in step with everyone else dancing, moving their feet to the music. Stefan's forest green eyes were trained on Caroline's baby blue ones. Their gazes were so intense, but neither one of them could look away.

"So, you were informing me about yourself." Caroline reminded, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes I was. I was born in Britain, and grew up not that far from here. I have an older brother Damon, you have most likely have already met him through Elena." Stefan explained.

"I knew your last name was familiar. Yes, Damon and I have spoken a few times." She recalled. "Sadly, he's hasn't mentioned you often. I've heard him talk about his brother, but I never caught a name."

"Well, Damon and I grew up very close. He was my best friend. But, when I was seven years old my mother became very sick, and died shortly after. My father took her death the hardest. He was gone for most of my childhood, and Damon took the role of my father. My father, Giuseppe, died of alcohol consumption when I was thirteen. Damon and I were old enough to take care of ourselves then, so that is exactly what we did. Around the time I was twenty I came to ball here, and met your sister Katherine. We had a strong relationship, and I courted her for a few months." Caroline's body tensed, and she looked away. She admitted to herself that, yes she does have feelings for Stefan. But, how can she have feelings for someone who had courted her sister? That would be completely inappropriate. She couldn't do that to Katherine, even if she had moved on. She vaguely remembers a period of time when Katherine was being courted and betrothed to someone, right before Grayson and Mirada died. She recalled that Katherine ended it between the two of them, because she was not emotionally stable enough for a relationship. She also recalled that Katherine was _in love_ with this man. There was no way that she could be courted by her sister's ex-lover, that would make her a whore. Caroline took a panicked step back from Stefan.

"Caroline, what is wrong?" Stefan took a step forward, reaching out towards the blonde in front of him. She backed away again, holding her arms out in front of her.

"Please, excuse me." Caroline pleaded, and started walking backwards.

"Caroline, I do not love Katherine anymore if that's what is concerning you." Stefan reasoned, he didn't want her to leave, she couldn't.

"I'm so sorry." With that Caroline took off up the stairs, and out of the ballroom, leaving a distraught Stefan behind.

Caroline picked up her skirt, and increased her pace. _As if running away will make you forget about him. _A voice in the back of her head sneered. _You can't stop yourself from falling for him. _Caroline's vision blurred, as unwanted tears filled her eyes. _You never will. _Caroline lost her footing as found herself tumbling to the cold ground. Her dress pooled around her, dirt collecting on the skirt. She frantically wiped the tears from her cheeks, cursing her heart for being so cruel to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, that was that. I'm not really sure if this is good or not. Your probably super confused right now about what the hell is going on. So Stefan is about like 2 years older then Katherine. So when he was courting her, she was 18 and he was twenty, and a few months after that her and Elena's parents died. But like 8 years before that Caroline's parents died, and she was taken in by the Gilbert's, and Caroline's the same age as Katherine and Elena. You got that? Ok good. Also there's a reason I included that whole Tyler section above, between Caroline and Katherine, it's going to be an important part of this storyline. Any questions just ask me, the first chapter is always so confusing. Thanks for reading, please review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up to a knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep induced haze she was in. The sun was warm on her skin, and she knew that it was not that early in the morning. The knocking persisted and Caroline grumbled in annoyance. "One moment, please." Caroline patted down her hair quickly, and shuffled to the door. When she opened it she was tackled into a hug by a screaming brunette. "What has happened?" Caroline asked frantically, pushing one of the twins off of her, realizing it was Elena.

"I am betrothed to Damon." Elena squealed, and shoved her hand in Caroline's face.

"My god, congratulations Elena." Caroline pulled the girl into a tight hug, and saw Katherine smirking in the door way.

"I was waiting for this to happen for too long." Elena's twin confessed, as she staggered into Caroline's room. "Now, only you need to get married." Katherine pointed a finger at Caroline, and sat on her bed.

"Does this mean you are moving to live on the Salvatore's estate?" Caroline asked with a frown. Her best friend and sister couldn't leave her. Plus, herself and Katherine were the only family she had. She doesn't mean to sound selfish but she needs Elena in her life.

"Of course not. Damon and Stefan have already moved onto the estate." Elena explained. Caroline felt her face become pale at the mention of Stefan's name. He was going to be living in the same castle as she was. She would see him everyday. Caroline couldn't live like that, knowing this extremely attractive man - both physically and personality wise - was right in front of her, and she could not have him. The thought made her chest constrict, there was no doubt that she had feelings for Stefan even if they just met. But Caroline felt a connection between the two of them, and as hard as she tried, she could not ignore it.

"I remember Stefan, he courted me four years ago, was it?" Katherine spoke up, he words making Caroline feel lightheaded. She needed to lay down. "He was sweet, but that love was nothing compared to how I feel for Elijah." Katherine's words put Caroline at ease a little bit. "Definitely not as good in bed as Elijah." She added with a smirk, and faint giggle. Caroline put a hand to her head at her sister's inappropriateness.

"Katherine, must you always be so forward?" Elena groaned.

"It is part of my personality." Katherine retorted. Caroline wondered how her and Stefan were ever together, their personalities are the complete opposites. Elena's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"The wedding shall be held next season, that leaves plenty of time to prepare for it."

"Yes it does. Once again congratulations, Elena. Make sure you keep Damon in order." Caroline winked, and began ushering the twin's out the door. "Now, if you will be so kind as to leave me alone to get ready for the day."

"We are going." Katherine said, and shut the door behind both of them. Caroline took a deep breath and swung her bureau doors open to look for a dress to wear for today. Something that compliments her figure, perhaps a dress that Stefan will be attracted to. Caroline mentally slapped herself. _No, bad Caroline._

* * *

><p>Caroline quickly scampered down the long hallway to the dining room for breakfast. So far she has made it through the castle without seeing Stefan, and hoped it would stay that way. As Caroline reached for the door handle, she heard her name being called. She turned around abruptly spotting who called to her. Stefan. Oh no<em>. Just pretend like you didn't hear him. <em>

_But you have already turned around, he has surely seen he caught your attention already._

"Stefan, good morrow." Caroline said politely, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"You ran away last night." He responded, she could see the sadness in his eyes, and felt guilt weigh down on her shoulders.

"I was not feeling well." Caroline lied, praying Stefan would believe her.

"If that was your attempt at lying, you're quite horrible at it." Stefan joked, sending Caroline a smirk that was about to make her swoon. She put more of her weight on the door handle she was clinging to. "If this has anything to do with Katherine I assure you, we have both moved forward in our lives." Stefan didn't understand why Caroline was so worried about his and Katherine's past. Katherine has been married to Lord Elijah for almost a year, and is as happy as ever. While he, himself is searching for someone to court. There are no more feelings lingering between the two, and they have both moved on from one another.

"She is my sister I cannot do something like this to her. Just stop trying to court me, I have no desire to start a relationship that will only bring me unneeded stress." Caroline desperately pleaded, not meaning for her words to sound as harsh as they did. "Can we please just be friends?"

"We can be friends." Stefan agreed, feeling a slight pang in his chest from her words. "But, I want to invite you on a walk through the gardens later. _As friends_." Stefan added. He was going to earn Caroline's heart eventually, he would make sure he did. She was what he wanted in a woman. She was kind, and compassionate, loving, and sweet. She was like an angel, he golden hair serving as a halo, shining upon her perfect smile and bluish-grey eyes. Caroline's grin fell, and she let out a frustrated huff.

"Fine, just as _friends_." Caroline replied. Did Stefan really desire to take her on a walk in the _gardens_? Could he have possibly chosen anything more romantic? Caroline was beginning to realize that this whole staying platonic idea was going to become a challenge. But she still couldn't help that giddy feeling that spread through her chest at the idea of Stefan taking her on a walk.

"I shall see you after breakfast then." Stefan replied, bringing Caroline's hand up to his lips, and placing a delicate kiss on her porcelain skin. Caroline shivered at the contact, unable to keep her cheeks from becoming crimson. The same throbbing she felt yesterday, traveled through her lower abdomen, making her feel very hot. She smiled dazily at Stefan wondering how he could have such an effect on her, making her completely lose perception of the real world. Stefan brushed past a blushing Caroline, removing her hand from the door handle, and sliding into the dining hall. Caroline almost fell over when what she was leaning on mysteriously disappeared, along with Stefan. Where did he go? Did she really just zone out?! If he could have her completely disoriented in a matter of minutes, how would she be after a whole afternoon with him! Caroline took a deep breath and composed herself. She will make it through the day, and will not once let Stefan entrance her. At least not again. Caroline put on her bright smile, fluffed her hair, and pushed up her breasts before walking through the doors after Stefan. She could look good for a friend, right?

* * *

><p>Breakfast was excellent, only did Caroline catch Stefan staring at her longingly from across the table twice, which was somewhat of a good thing. Stefan informed Caroline to meet him at the bottom of the staircase after their meal, and there she was waiting now. Caroline was nervous, and she hated it. It meant that he had an effect on her which was bad. If he could effect her that means that she has feelings for him, and that was to be filed away in the 'Not Allowed' category. They were just friends. Just friends who had feelings for each other, that they both knew about. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Caroline was too lost in thought to notice Stefan walking up beside her.<p>

"Miss Forbes, are you ready for our walk?" Caroline jumped at Stefan's voice, feeling slightly aroused by the way he said her name. That dull ache was back.

"I am indeed." Caroline said with her head held high. Stefan looped his arm with Caroline's and began leading her out to the gardens.

It was spring time so the weather was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky radiating warmth on everything below it. All the trees and bushes were in mid bloom, and a light breeze had petals flying through the air. The sweet sound of birds chirping filled Caroline's ears and she signed in content, basking in the sun.

"I adore the spring time." She confessed, as they walked along the fruit trees. "It is my favorite season."

"All of the flowers are beautiful." Stefan said, plucking a baby blue flower from a tree branch, and placing it behind Caroline's ear. Her stomach involuntarily did a flip. "I think blue looks wonderful on you." Stefan confessed pushing her hair over her shoulder, revealing her fair skin.

"Thank you." Caroline said bashfully, looking at her hands. Stefan placed his forefinger under her chin, and lifted her head so their eyes met. Caroline hesitantly glanced at Stefan's lips, they were so pink, so full. She wanted him to kiss him so badly, but she knew it was wrong. It was wrong to do that to Katherine. She looked back up at Stefan, his stunning green eyes bore into hers. The intensity of his gaze was starting to affect her, and she couldn't figure out if she liked it or if she didn't_. _Caroline ended the moment by ripping her eyes away from his face, and walking onward. Stefan was caught off guard, but followed her after a few seconds.

"What is your favorite season?" Caroline asked trying to rid the air of the suffocating sexual tension. Dare she even call it that?

"I prefer the fall, the leaves make the most gorgeous colors." Stefan smiled. "Also, I was born around that time, so I feel as if it suits me."

"As was I, but I strive for warm weather."

"Spring is like your personality, happy, beautiful, bright." Stefan complimented making Caroline's heart start racing, her cheeks becoming hot.

"What happened to being just friends?" Caroline inquired, while nervously playing with her dress. If Stefan didn't stop with his flattery, she would cave, and she refused to do so. If she caved, that means she gave into her feelings. Once Caroline let go there was no going back, her heart would control her, and she would fall for him. Hard and fast. She knew that in the end she would end up with a broken heart, and she didn't want that.

"Friends compliment each other, do they not?" Stefan pressed. He wanted her to stop this silly façade of being friends, when obviously there was more to it. Their feelings for one another were evident, but Caroline kept pushing them away. Stefan didn't want to push his feelings for Caroline away, he wanted to embrace them, embrace her.

"Yes, they do." Caroline admitted.

"I'm glad we both agree. Shall we continue walking?" Caroline simply nodded her head in response to Stefan's question. He placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her to their new destination, she felt her skin under his hand tingle. Before she could lean into his touch she stopped herself. She stopped body was betraying her. And it wasn't the first time today, whenever she was around Stefan is was like a basic nature for her to want to be close to him, and feel his skin against her own.

They ended up strolling down to the lake, near the back of the property. Caroline stood at the edge of the water looking at the sun's reflection on the surface. A butterfly came in front of Caroline, looping around her skirt before landing on her hand. She admired the delicate creature, it was so small and fragile, yet so strong. A small creature as itself surviving in the world filled with violence, and danger. She wondered how it managed to do it, when even some hundreds of times it's size couldn't even do it.

"It is good luck if a butterfly lands on you." Stefan comment coming up to Caroline's side, and ending her thoughts.

"I could use some." Caroline said, while gently blowing the creature off of her finger and watching it fly away. It was true, her life has been tragic she has lost both of her parents, both maternal and non-maternal. Just recently has everything taken a turn for the better.

"Do you believe in true love?" Stefan interrogated out of the blue.

"Very much. Everyone has a true love waiting for them. It is just the events that lead to finding that person, that shall decide your fate. One day both of us shall find 'the one'." Caroline replied unconsciously, with a far away look in her eye. "My Mama always told me the story about how she and my father met. I was so inthralled by thought of finding someone that would love you unconditionally." A small smile grew on her face at the memory of her mother and father. Caroline was an only child, for her mother became barren after her birth. But, despite having no siblings Caroline had a wonderful childhood. She lived in a simple village in Britain where it was peaceful and happy. She had many friends, whom she would play with all day. Everything was nice until one night when a group of village raiders invaded her home, slaughtering everyone. Caroline was forced to watch her parents be killed right in front of her. At the young age of ten Caroline could do nothing to help. She was left to cry over her dead mother and father's bodies. The next day the Gilbert's came to the village because they were meant to visit the Forbes, but they were met with a bone chilling sight. Bodies were scattered everywhere, in crimson stained clothes. Miranda Gilbert ran into Caroline's home to see the blonde curled in a ball, drenched in her mother and father's blood.

_The carriage pulled to an abrupt stop, and Miranda poked her head out of the window to ask what was wrong, but then she saw. _

_"Miranda, what is it?" Grayson tentatively asked, taking in his wife's distraught facial expression. _

_"Girls, whatever you do, do not leave this carriage or look out of the window. Do you understand me?" Miranda asked the two brunette twins in front of her. The both shook their heads simultaneously. _

_"Grayson follow after me." With that Miranda and Grayson stepped out of the carriage, gasping at the carnage surrounding them. It was awful. Children dead in the dirt, and people hanging on doors, swords going through their chests. Miranda took off to the Forbes' house, and threw the door open. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw little Caroline sobbing into her knees near her mother and father's bodies. The girl's head popped up to the door, her blue eyes bloodshot from crying._

_"Aunt Miranda?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. The older woman made her way to Caroline, climbing over the broken furniture, and taking the blonde into her arms, holding her while she cried. _

_"It is alright, Caroline. No one will hurt you." Miranda said trying to sooth her. _

Caroline didn't even notice the tear that escaped her eye, as she thought back to that horrific time. She quickly wiped away the salty drop on her cheek, and recollected her mind. She didn't want to remember the bad things that happened to her but the good. So she thought about the times before her parent's died, even though she couldn't recall most of it since she was so young.

"I am sorry about your parents." Stefan offered, placing a comforting hand on Caroline's arm.

"There is no need for apologies you were not the one to kill them." Caroline replied sounding more harsh then she meant to, immediately regretting what she said. "I am sorry, my parents are just a sensitive subject."

"No need to say you are sorry, I understand completely. The loss of my mother is still hard to discuss for me." Stefan testified, taking Caroline's hand and pulling her a little to start walking again. Caroline looked down, wide-eyed at the intimate gesture. She hated the way how her hand just melted into his, and the little shocks that would radiate up her arm and straight to her core. Why did she always get that feeling around Stefan? What was that feeling? Caroline had no idea, but she did know that she wanted more contact with him.

Caroline was too busy mesmerized by Stefan's face being perfectly highlighted by the sun, to notice the rather large rock she was about to step on. Her ankle rolled to the side, her shoe's heel breaking off, making her fall into the lake with a squeal. Caroline's head broke through the surface, and she let out an angry scoff. She fell in the water because she was too wrapped up in Stefan's gorgeousness. She broke her promise to herself, by once again letting Stefan mess with her brain. _Why does he have to be so damn attractive? _Caroline heard Stefan's laughter and looked up to him holding his stomach doubled-over in hysterics.

"Are you really laughing at me right now?" The blonde rhetorically asked. Her frown eventually turning into a smile, when she found his laughter contagious. When both of their cackling came to an end, Stefan reached out his hand to help Caroline up. But she used it as an advantage to pull him into the shallow water. He fell in with a splash, but resurfaced quickly.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Caroline snickered, while wringing the water out of her hair.

"No, it is still very humorous." Stefan joked, causing him to receive a push on the shoulder. Caroline didn't notice how close in proximity they were until now. Stefan's eyes trained on her blue orbs, resisting the urge to glance at her perfect lips. Before he inevitably gave into the temptation, Stefan stood up and grabbed Caroline by her waist hoisting her up also. She cried out in pain, as she put weight on her ankle. As Caroline was falling back down, Stefan scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the lake. Caroline didn't even have the time to object before he already began taking her back to the castle. As much as she tried she couldn't resist the urge to turn toward his chest, and burrow into the warm, muscular body that was there, she couldn't. Instead she reveled in the feeling of him so close to her, momentarily forgetting about the searing pain circulating in her ankle. She tucked her arms to her chest, burrowing her face into his velvety doublet. Stefan felt his heart contract when Caroline snuggled closer to him. He never thought that she would initiate a physically romantic gesture between the two. He was glad she did though. It felt so right to have her in his arms, he never wanted to let her go. Stefan trudged back to the castle, Caroline still in his grasp. He garnered a few odd looks from the servants passing by, most likely because he was drenched, and carrying a blonde who was just as wet. He ascended up the stairs, never once getting out of breath, Caroline noted. She felt him come to a stop but was too comfortable to see where they were. Caroline finally pulled her eyelids open as Stefan laid her down on her bed, elevating her injured foot on a pillow.

"I am going to go search for Bonnie, and Elena." Stefan informed before dashing out of the room, to look for the girls. Caroline remembered Bonnie from when Katherine broke her arm, when Elena developed a fever, and she had also helped Caroline multiple times when she had gotten into accidents. She was castle's healer, and a good one at that. Never had anyone died that was taken care of by Bonnie. The hazel eyed woman was fantastic at her job. Caroline never really spoke with Bonnie for more than a few minutes, but from what she heard she seems like a wonderful woman. A few minutes later, Stefan returned with two brunette's trailing behind him.

"Caroline, what has happened?" Elena asked frantically, pushing past Stefan, whom Caroline gave an apologetic smile for her sisters antics, in order to get to the bed. While Bonnie went to the foot of the bed, and began examining her ankle.

"I am fine, Elena. I have just injured my ankle." Caroline explained, trying not to laugh at her sister's overly dramatic self. They may not be sisters by blood, but they are by heart. They care for each other as much as they would even if they were related. But, that's what happens when you are best friends with someone since birth. Despite living 100 miles away from one another when they were younger, their families would always visit each other as often as they could.

"She will be alright, just a sprain." Bonnie cut in. "Caroline, I want you to stay in bed, and refrain from walking for the next fortnight. I will put some herbs together to make a mixture that should numb the pain, then I shall wrap your foot in cloth to stabilize it." The dark skinned woman gave the blonde a smile and scurried out of the room.

"How in God's name did you manage to hurt yourself this time?" Katherine exclaimed as she entered the door. "I just saw Bonnie coming from this way, and wondered what could have happened, but now I understand it was just my dear old sister being clumsy as ever." It was true Caroline did have a history of getting herself into trouble, most of the time resulting in a wound. Like the time, a few years ago, when she tried to climb the tallest tree on their property in order to have a nice view to watch the sun set, and fell from the branches. Or the other time when she and Katherine were playing tag, and she fell down the stairs while being chased. Well, more like tumbled. She suffered from severe concussion, some scrapes, and a broken leg. But that occurred when Bonnie's grandmother Shelia was the healer of the castle. But she passed away from an illness, some years ago, and Bonnie took over for her, the younger Bennett now being the one to patch up Caroline whenever she got hurt.

"Oh, please Katherine. Half of my injuries are caused by you!" Caroline retorted, giving Katherine a glare. While Caroline was always getting into trouble, Katherine was usually right by her side, like her partner in crime. Caroline finds it almost impossible to remember how many times her dear sister was the root of her broken bone, or cut.

"Not this time! You managed to do this all on your own." Katherine snapped back, crossing her arms in a defiant motion, daring Caroline to challenge her. The blonde knew that Katherine was just worried about her, and used her anger to cover it up, because everyone knows that Katherine Gilbert despised being caught actually feeling, she'd rather be put in the dungeon.

"What happened, Caroline?" Elena interrupted, ending the squabble between her childish sisters.

For a moment Caroline paused, once again realizing what truly happened. _Stefan_. Stefan happened, him and all of his handsome faced glory. "I got distracted, and did not see where I was walking." She replied, wanting to pull her hair out. Why did Stefan always distract her, even when she's trying her hardest not to be mesmerized by him? Her feelings always get in the way of her rational thoughts. Wait, did she just say _feelings_? Did she just openly admit to herself that she does indeed have feelings for Stefan. Well, she was already somewhat aware of this revelation, but never had she actually said, well _thought_ it. She still had that overwhelmingly strong sense of guilt weighing down on her chest, crushing her. She cannot say that she is the most moral person in the world, but she does have the decency as to not court her sister's past beloved. Even if she is long past it. Whenever Caroline feels herself getting past the undeniable feeling that she is betraying her sister, it always comes sneaking back up on her when she see's Katherine's face. She wants to ask her sister about Stefan, and ask for her permission to become romantically involved with him, but she's afraid that she will make Katherine upset, or hit a nerve, that will turn them against one another. But then she thinks about Stefan, and she feels fluttering in her chest, and there's that smile that tries to take over her face. She has this feeling in her that makes her want him to hold her, and kiss her, and touch her. Do all of these romantic things that she's only even dreamed about doing with someone, and she can't help but think that maybe he is the one. Maybe he's the love of her life, the one who is supposed to fill her empty heart. Her chest tightens, and her eyes lock with his, and she knows right then that Stefan Salvatore _is_ worth the risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahh! I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I promise I will update sooner! I do have a pretty solid idea on where this story is going, and I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not excited, because I am. In the next few chapters there will be some building of Caroline and Stefan's relationship, and Caroline will finally talk to Katherine about her feelings for Stefan. Also don't be so happy because after the next three chapters, I think maybe more maybe less, there will be a MAJOR road block for Steroline. I'm still sorting out that part of the story line but it seems just about ready to be finalized. There will be warning on one of the upcoming chapters, maybe around chapter 10, and it will warn that it contains sensitive content, and it's not smut if that's what your thinking. I just wanted to give you guys a little insight on what's to come for this fanfic. REMEBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! Also, I appreciate those who reviewed on my last chapter, you guys were so nice, please review again I love hearing what you think of the chapter.<strong>_


End file.
